Rapture
Rapture is the underwater city and is the main setting of Bioshock 1 and 2. Creation and Downfall Founding and Citizens Rapture was created by Andrew Ryan. He also invited people from around the world because he thought they were the brightest of their generation. This was considered a big dissappearance and this was due to Rapture being cut off from the world and hidden. The Citizens of Rapture had issues with the living conditions like them not being able to see the sun. The economy also turned away some of Rapture's poorer citizens due to its high lifestyle. A war was sparked between Ryan and Fontaine which resulted in the city being damaged when it ended. Downfall Due to the plasimids making the people insane the city soon turned into a horrible nightmare. The people became insane due to the addiction to ADAM. However, Ryan didn't give a proper cure or solve for the addiction and didn't give access to ADAM, thus making them want to kill others to get their ADAM. The events in Bioshock 1 resulted in the player killing Andrew Ryan and Fontaine and the events of Bioshock 2 resulted in part of the city falling into a trench.They city also only had insane ADAM crased people left due to the sane population either turning insane of being killed. Also, with the city damaged and no Big Daddies to repair it the city likely flooded or aventually just died. Big Daddy and Little Sister Big Daddy Big Daddies was created to protect little sisters. They are genetically bouned to the little sister they guard and vice versa (having a special pharamone recognized by the sisters which attracts them to the Big Daddy). As such there are multiple types and classes of Big Daddies. Though originally the splicer was just put into the suit they are now fused to it, being genetically bounded to it thus they can't take it off. The Big Daddies are normally oblivious (and have yellow eyes instead of green or red) and only attack when they are attacked first, as such it can engage in battles with splicers without even thinking of attacking the player or without the player triggering it. The Big Daddies have multiple types. Types *Bouncer (the Big Daddy used in All-Stars) *Rosie (The costume for Big Daddy) *Rumbler- A Big Daddy with a weapon on its shoulder and one large port hole *Alpha Series- a Big Daddy similar looking to Delta *Lancer- a slimmer looking Big Daddy Little Sister A Little Sister's only purpose is to collect ADAM. As such they are conditioned to do only this. The Little Sisters see the world as a pleasant place and don't see what is real. They have no form of protection so they are guarded by Big Daddies and while they heal quickly their ADAM can be stolen fully if they are killed. Little Sisters were redisigned for Bioshock 2 and were able to be adobted to steal ADAM. However, if the player wishes to save the Little Sister they player must adopt her and take her to a hole for their safety as apposed to the first game where they went their automatically after being saved on the spot. Connection with Playstation All-Stars Though the city itself doesn't have a stage or gameplay representation (rather it's polar opposite counterpart Columbia does) it appears in the Big Daddy arcade. Big Daddy and a Little Sister are shown going through in the begining and end. Trivia *Though being the location where Big Daddy is from its polar opposite is used for both the stage and secondary franchise instead.